Eta Benetenasch Mime
Mime is the Benetenasch God Warrior and one of the 7 powerful God Warriors from Asgard serving Hilda, his northern star being the Eta. A young man raised by Folker as his adopted son, Mime is a man who reveals no intention to kill his opponents. Appearance Mime has light orange hair and eyebrows, and pink eyes. His casual attire consists of a black t-shirt with a dark teal collar, dark teal bracers and pants, and dark grey boots. He also wears a red sash around his waist. His casual attire is replaced by a white outfit with sleeves while wearing his God Robe. Personality Mime is a very calm and relaxed young man who does not wish to kill his opponents, feeling that he only must do it in order to preserve peace. During his fight with Shun, Mime displays his "mercy" as he refers to. However, during his fight with Ikki, Mime's true feelings reveal themselves after an attack from the Phoenix, revealing a more sinister personality who willingly kill those who stand in his way. Asgard Shun Mime confronts Shun at some ruins in Asgard, playing his harp until the Bronze Saint arrives. Introducing himself with name, rank and northern constellation, Mime simply laugh after Shun launches his "Nebula Chain" which stops seconds away from him. As Shun does not believe what just happened, Mime corrects him by stating that the chain will only go for those who wish to kill others. As he does not truly wish to kill anyone, the chains don't judge him as an evil being who deserves to die, and Shun falls victim to the God Warrior's lightspeed blows. As he attempts to stand up, Shun is taunted by Mime who reminds him of his previous battles where he has wounded several opponents. Mime is surprised however as he first feels a powerful Cosmo, then watches Shun standing up and once more attempts to resume the fight. Playing his harp, he creates several versions of himself which confuse Shun, causing him to attack with his chains blindly. He quickly appears behind the Bronze Saint and unleash another wave of lightspeed blows, knocking of Shun's headgear in the proccess. Preparing to finish of the Bronze Saint, he watches in surprise as Shun suddenly removes his Cloth and awakens a more powerful Cosmo. Watching Shun unleash the "Nebula Stream", Mime is impressed and shocked by his sudden increase of power, being unable to move. Refusing Shun's pleas to surrender his Odin Sapphire, Mime forces the Bronze Saint to unleash the "Nebula Storm", which seemingly eliminates the God Warrior. However, he reveals himself alive and well, having used one of the harp strings to hold on to one of the ruins, landing unharmed behind Shun. Releasing his "Stringer Requiem", Mime gains the upper hand again and attempts to finish of Shun swiftly. However, his strings are cut all of a sudden, and he finds himself confronted by Ikki who has arrived to assist Shun. Ikki Taunting Ikki that his brother was close to suffering a painless death, he launches a wave of lightspeed blows at the Bronze Saint who succesfully evade them all. Impressed by Ikki's speed, Mime plays his harp and creates several versions of himself once again, confusing the Phoenix. As he stops the illusion, he launches another wave of lightspeed blows at Ikki, who dodges just in the nick of time before landing a powerful punch that wounds Mime's hand while he is blasted backwards against a wall. Looking at his wounded hand, Mime states that this is the first time he has fought someone like Ikki. He agrees and they both burn their Cosmo once more. When Ikki charges, Mime unleash one string from his harp which is enough to restrain the Bronze Saint's attack before unleashing a lightspeed blow that blast him towards the wall again. As he continues his assault against Ikki, he gains the upper hand as his attacks increase in speed, finally surpassing the Phoenix' speed. However, Ikki keeps standing up and refuses to accept defeat. Attacking the God Warrior with the "Genma Ken", Mime's background is further revealed as he killed his adoptive father in rage as Folker originally killed Mime's parents. Snapping in rage, Mime finally reveals a murderous intention and attacks Ikki in with a massive wave of violent blows. However, Ikki manages to dodge one of his assaults and delievers a kick to the God Warrior's face. Swearing to kill him no matter what, Mime attack violently to which Ikki retaliate, sending them both falling backwards due to the massive impact of their Cosmo. As Ikki stand up, Mime unleash his "Stringer Requiem" against Ikki who struggles to break free. After a brief interruption by Shun, Ikki awakens his 7th sense before his Cloth shatters and he disappears. Mime, shocked at what just happened, turns around to see Ikki standing at a tall pillar behind him, using his "Ho Yoku Tensho", wounding Mime and breaking his harp. As their battle finally reaches an end, Mime removes his God Robe in order to settle things with Ikki on equal grounds. They both burn their Cosmo before leaping at each other with full power, clashing one last time. As Ikki struggles to keep his balance, Mime dies however from their final clash, revealing the Odin Sapphire he held in his right hand. Cosmo Mime's Cosmo may be equal or even surpass that of the Gold Saints as he is able to easily launch wave after wave of attacks at the speed of light, and being able to see through the attacks of Shun with little effort. Techniques Stringer Requiem: Mime unleash several strings from his harp which tighten around his opponent's body, inflicting several cuts which only cuts deeper through the opponent. Robe Mime wears the Benetenasch God Robe, one of the seven God Robes hidden in Asgard. The God Robe resembles a harp, which in Norse mythology is the symbol of the god Bragi, the son of Odin. Similar to Alberich, Mime wears one of the God Robes that does not almost cover his entire body. Category:God Warriors Category:Deceased characters